Wet Dreams
by RoseyR
Summary: Len keeps having dreams about Rin, naked, and what does he do when he and the real Rin are stuck at home all alone, let's just say, things get a bit hot. RinxLen Lemon one-shot


**Hey guys! and welcome to another one-shot lemon story! ...I couldn't help it! I was in a mood in writing something sexy today! so...here it is!**

**Warning!: if you haven't figured it out, this story is Rated M and if you're not into that type of stuff, you should not read it and complain about it to me, cause that's just annoying for me, whether it is my fault of not...so yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

**Enjoy!**

**This story is written in Len's P.O.V. just in case you wanted to know!**

* * *

_"Len-kun~"_

_"Nng..."_

_"Ah! ...L-Len-kun~"_

_"F-fuck..."_

_"Ahh! L-Len!~"_

_Ah!~"_

_"L-Len Len Len-"_

"LEN!"

"Wah!"

"Geez, I thought you would never wake up!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well I'm up now," I said while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good, now get you butt out of bed and come downstairs for breakfast," Rin said as she started walking towards the door.

Before she left, I was able to see her cute butt as she headed out of the door.

"...Fuck" I mumbled under my breath as I laid back down.

I felt my dick throbbing, begging to be touch. Fuck, I keep having those dreams again! why do I always have dreams about Rin being naked and me wanting to fuck her! it makes no sense!

...Okay, maybe I have felt a certain attraction towards Rin and I do fantasize me and her doing it and being a couple and stuff, but me having these dreams are way out of line now! and I can't wake up without having a morning erection everyday! god I need help!

Making sure no one was in the halls or near hearing range, I took off my boxers to reveal my enormous erection, I quickly put one hand on my length and the other to cover my mouth, so no noise would come out. I then started pumping up and down my length which caused me to make a muffled moan.

"mmm~"

After my masturbating, I quickly went into the bathroom and took a shower, I then changed my clothes and headed downstairs.

"Finally, I thought you would never get down here," Rin said as she sat down.

"I was busy taking a shower, don't blame me for wanting to smell clean," I said as I sat next to Rin.

"Whatever," Rin said as she started eating her pancakes.

I was about to eat my pancakes, but I couldn't help but glance at Rin. God, her face is so cute, and the way she's eating that syrup cover pancake, and how some of the syrup was spilling out of her mouth, oh how much I wanted to lick it off her, and maybe cover her body in the syrup as well.

...Wait...what!? bad Len! don''t think of that right now, you wouldn't want our buddy to grow during breakfast, where everyone can see it!

I tried to calm down and try not look at Rin, but it was so hard, I just couldn't help but take another glance at Rin. Oh god, why did she have to wear short shorts today! her legs were so smooth and I just wanted to feel them under my touch and I wanted lick them so badly.

Stop! stop thinking of those perverted thought! she's Rin, you singing partner, you best friend, if you do anything to her, you'll just ruin everything!

"...Len? are you okay?" Rin asked.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, you're sweating a lot kiddo," Meiko said.

"I-I am?"

"Uh huh, and it looks like you're torturing yourself about something," Miku said.

"...I was just...thinking about something..." I said.

"...Okay," Everyone then went back to eating their breakfast, but then the phone rang.

Meiko answered the phone started talking to the person calling us, after the phone call, Meiko made an announcement.

"Okay guys, there was a few technical difficulty in the studio, and well, we lost a few clips for a few of our songs, so Crypton asked us to come over there and redo all the scenes again," Meiko said.

"Aw! really? and on a Saturday! it'll take all day to get it done!" Miku whined.

"Hey, it's either go down there and redo the scenes, or lose our jobs, your choice," Meiko said.

"Fine fine, so it's all of us then?" Miku said.

"Actually, they were able to save Rin and Len's clips, so they don't have to go."

...What?!

"Lucky! alright, well I guess we should finish eating and head out then," Miku said as everyone continued eating.

This is bad this is bad! me and Rin!? alone! all day! that equals to hormonal problems for me!

After breakfast, everyone were ready to head out, which means, me and Rin are going to be all alone in the house...fuck!

"Bye guys! see you tonight!" Rin shouted.

"If we come back tonight!" Miku said.

Everyone waved at us, and we waved back at them, as soon as they drove off, we headed back inside, I just hope I can manage my urges.

Both me and Rin decided to watch a couple of movies on t.v., so we brought lots of snacks with us, and picked out the perfect movie.

We sat then watching the movie, until I started to get sleepy, please no! I can't fall asleep now! what happens if I get another one of those wet dreams again! and what's worse is that Rin is right there! I have to stay awake, I can not fall asleep.

My eyes were starting to droop, and I felt like I couldn't wake up anymore, and soon my eyes were close.

"Len, wake up!"

"Huh? Rin?"

"Good you're awake, the movie is over, and it looks like you're really tired," Rin said.

"...Actually, I don't feel tired at all anymore," I said.

"Good, cause you're gonna miss the show."

"Show? w-what show?"

Before I knew it, everything was dark, and I was sitting on a wooden chair with my hands tied behind me. Crap! I'm dreaming!

"My my Len-kun~ today was the perfect moment for you to make your move with the real Rin-chan, yet you decided to fall asleep, very naughty of you, I guess you deserve some punishment~" dream Rin said.

She then slowly took off her clothes off, revealing more and more of her soft skin, I felt like I was drooling.

"My my Len-kun~ are you getting hard already?"

I looked down and saw my erection growing and growing, god I don't know how much longer I can take.

"You must be wanting to be touch huh?"

I just nodded my head. She just giggled. Slowly and painfully, she reached towards my length and started stroking it.

"Nnng!"

She started pumping faster and faster until I came.

"Fuck!" I scream from pleasure.

"Oh dear Len-Len, you seem to made a mess of yourself, let me clean it up for you~" She then lowered her head and started licking off the semen that came out.

"Nng..."

After she licked all of it off, she started licking my dick and put her whole mouth over it. I started panting as I started to go hard again. She started to suck on my length, while rubbing it with her hands.

Oh fucking god! I'm going to cum again, before I could reach my climax, everything started shaking, and I heard my name being called.

"Looks like you're about to wake up, maybe you can do this with the real Rin, so you won't be bothered by these dreams anymore~"

"Wait what?"

"Bye forever...maybe~"

Before I could say anything to dream Rin, I woke up to see Rin shaking me to wake up.

"L-Len, wake up!" Rin yelled with her face being red, wonder why?

"I'm up I'm up, what is it?" I said as I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"..."

"Rin?"

"...I heard you..." She mumbled the last part.

"Heard me what?"

Her face was growing red and she closed her eyes.

"I heard you moaning my name!" Rin exclaimed as she covered her now red face.

"..." Fuck!

I quickly looked the other direction, while my face was becoming red from embarrassment. I can't believe I was talking in my sleep! no worse! I was moaning in my sleep, she knows that I been having erotic dreams about her! what am I going to do! I want to die right now.

"...W-were you having those kind of dreams a-about me?" Rin said all of a sudden.

"...Y-yeah..."I replied.

"...Why?" Rin asked.

"..." I sighed and explained everything. I explained how I first started loving her, and how these dreams started, and just confess everything towards her.

"...S-so you love me?"

"Y-yeah..."

Everything went silent, and my heart was beating really fast, oh why was I curse to have wet dreams about Rin!

While I was blaming myself, I felt something soft on my lips, and when I opened my eyes, I realized what was happening, Rin was kissing me!

"Mmf!?"

I don't know why Rin suddenly started kissing me, all I know is that I started kissing back. The kiss was amazing, yet I wanted more, so I licked her bottom lip, which causes her to open her mouth, and I shoved my tongue in, I started rubbing the roof of her mouth, which caused her to moan.

"Mmm..."

Her moans are so addicting, I want to hear more of it. I then pinned her down and seductively stare at her.

"My my Rin-chan? you've done something really naughty," I said.

"W-what?"

"You gone and made me hard, for that, I should punish you a little~"

I started removing her tank top, and unhooking her bra, I started nibbling her neck, which caused her to squeak and moan in pain and pleasure. I started going down to her collarbone, then I reached her breasts, I started sucking on one nipple, while my free hand squeeze and played with her other nipple. She arched her back towards me, and I felt her getting wet down there.

"L-Len~"

Oh god, she moaned my name, just hearing her moan already made me hard, but her moaning my name is driving me crazy, I guess I should do something about that.

I tugged her skirt down and rubbed her clit through her panties, which caused her to moan louder and and become more wetter, I then pulled her panties down, and started lowering my head to her area.

"Nng...L-Len...p-pleaase~"

I shoved my tongue into her womanhood, and her back arched once again.

"Kya! L-Len!~"

I could see Rin panting and moaning a lot. She tried to push my head away, but she was enjoying it too much to actually push me away. I felt my pants getting too tight, and I knew I had to do it now.

I started unzipping my belt and taking off my belt, I then hovered over Rin and position myself.

"You ready?" I asked.

Rin just nodded her head and got ready for the pain coming ahead, I then thrust into her.

"Ah!"

I waited for her to calm down, and when she was quiet, I continued, she was moaning and screaming, and while she was still in pain, I felt something coming out of her, it was blood.

S-shit! she was bleeding! I know it hurts for the first time and all, but I didn't think she'll bleed from the first time as well!

"S-shit Rin, do you want me to stop, y-you're sorta bleeding," I said.

"I-it's okay...i-it's normal...c-continue please..." Rin said.

I nodded and continued, soon the pain became pleasure, and Rin was started to keep up.

Suddenly she had came first, while I came after.

"Ahhhh!~"

"Fuck!"

After we both came, I fell on top of her and tried to catch my breath.

"...I love you Len," Rin said.

"I love you too, Rin," I said as I kissed her again.

Later that night, I finally stopped having those wet dreams, finally!

_**A week Later**_

I found myself sitting in a chair, and seeing Rin, naked, with tentacles around her, and going into her.

...Fuck...looks like me and Rin have to do it again.

* * *

**...I don't know if this is good or bad, all I know is that my mind is perverted sometimes...hope you like it! Review!**


End file.
